Personal Snow Angel
by Batman's Favorite Daughter
Summary: It hasn't snowed in Ooo in a very long time. What happens when it's a certain pair of vampires birthdays? And where is Jake in all this? Rated T for mild swearing and a LOT of kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like it! I own nothing. P.S. Nearly the whole story is written in Marceline's P.O.V.**

_ Come on, come on, come on! They could be here any second, hurry up! _Marceline thought as she finished packing. Then I heard a knock on the door. _Dang it!_ Of all days they had to show up. Here's the story, today I'm leaving Ooo to go visit my brother for our birthday. We are twins. I have had so many I always lose track of when so once a year I go to Marshall's place for eight days. And of course Finn didn't know why I leave every year so around this time a year he is always pestering me. If he watches me go he is bound to follow me.

Then I got an idea. If I don't answer he might come in so I could just hid on my back deck until he has found no traces of me. I quickly wrote them a note and scrambled to get my bass, my bag and Schwabi. Then I remembered something. I left my note from Marshall right by the note I just wrote. Then I listened in to the conversation between Finn and Jake. I realised they where right by my back door so they could hear me too. Schwabi whimpered and scrambled around in my arms. "Shh! Schwabi be quiet!" I said in less than a whisper. And of course, Finn heard me. My stupid luck. He opened the back door and I floated down.

I sighed. "Hey Finn." I shrugged. "Hey Marcy. Where ya going? Why are you going?" Finn said but I cut him off. "You weenies really think I'm going to tell you why I'm going to my brothers." I said sacasticly. "Maybe.." Finn said then he gave me the puppy dog look. "FINE. Every year I go to my brothers for our birthday." I grumbled out. His eyes got huge and he didn't say anything. I realised he was waiting for me to leave for he could say something. I rolled my eyes and flew away. Then I heard him say, "It's birthday party planinng time!" _Oh crap._

Anyway, it took about a day for me to get to Aaa. The moment I got there he opened the door. "Hey little sis!" he said with a crazy grin plastered on his face. "Hey! Your older by 2 glob, what the hell are you smilling about? And why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like it?" I said back. "I just got a call from Bonni. She told me she's throwing a party for us because Finn told her about our birthday. It's tomorrow. I don't really know how you do it in Ooo but here we throw someone a party on their actual birthday." he said. "That's stund Bonni for you. Where's Schwabble? Schwabi is dieing to see him." I asked. He pointed to the back yard. I set down Schwabi and she ran to the yard.

The following day flew by so fast. Marshall and I pulled a few pranks, fed a little bit, strangled some pixies and so much more. The it was time for the stupid party Bonnibelle was throwing. We grabbed a umbrella and few things then flew towards the castle. Along the way I explained what always happened at Bonni's parties. "Once everyone arrives she puts on a marrathon of slow songs. Finnegan usually tries to dance with Bubble butt and when he can't he dances with me. Do you want to bring Fionna along? Finn would be so happy to meet another human." I said. We went to Fionna's house.

"Hey Fi. Wanna come to Ooo with me and my sis for a big party? I have a surprise for you when we get there." Marshall asked. "Ok." she said almost immediatly. I knew Marshall didn't want to carry her alone so I held her up by one hand and he held her up with her other hand. Along the way Fionna asked a million questions! "What's Ooo like? How come you never told me you had a sister? What's the surprise your going to show me? Who is Bonnibelle? Is she anything like Prince Gumball?" she asked.

Finally I answered after I knew she was done. "Ooo is nice. He has to answer the second one. If I told you the surprise than it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? Bonnibelle or _Princess Bubblegum_ is your Prince Gumball's cousin. And look at that, we are here." I said actually being relieved to see the castle. I noticed my favorite little hero at the door. I knew he wanted to be the first to wish me a happy birthday. We set Fionna down and Marshall told her to stay there while I got her _surprise._

I finally got Finn to come over with me. Marshall did the introductions. "Finnegan meet Fi. Fi, Finnegan. You both are humans." he said and stood back for they could take in there was another human. Finally Finn broke the silence. "Hey I'm Finn." he said. That seemed to break Fionna out of silence also. "Hi, I'm Fionna." she said back. Thry started to act really ackward. Marshall noticed this and he put his arm around Fionna and steered her off into the castle gestering I do the same.

Marshall and Fiona where waiting by the door while I was trying to move Finn. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and finally I picked him up by the shoulders and flew to the door as we walked in. The night went just as I thought it would. We ate, Marshall and I opened gifts. We got the same of everything! Same guitar pick, same notebooks, EVERYTHING! Only thing we got different was from Finn. He got Marshall a cool pen that can change the look of his guitar. He gave me a little framed picture of me, him and Jake. The frame is what I like though, it had a mix of music notes, my initial and bats painted on it.

The slow songs came on. This time Finn didn't even try to dance with Bubble Butt. He came straight for me. Old Bubble Butt actually looked confused. I guess because it was my birthday and all. I looked a noticed Marshall was dancing with Fionna. Finn put his hands around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. We danced a little bit and at one point Marshall and I where back-to-back. Surprisingly a fast rock song came on. Fionna asked if she could dance with Finn and I started dancing with Marshall. He spun me around and we laughed like crazy. I whispered something to him and he nodded.

We flew over to Fionna and Finn and Marshall picked her up for she could float too. I did the same with Finn. on the ground it was funny to dance to the rock songs but in the air it was REALLY funny. Better Together by Ross Lynch came on. For the first time tonight I noticed that Finn never had his hat on all night. His shaggy blond hair looked really cute. A piece of my own hair went into my face. He brushed it back into place. I noticed we where the same hight now, he might even be a little taller. I looked into his blue eyes. And we kissed. Best Birthday Ever.

The party ended 3 hours before the sun went down for Marshall and I could make it home. Finn wanted me to stay in Ooo but I told him he could visit me any time until I come home. He told me he would. Anyway, Marshall and I packed up our stuff and flew Fionna home. She thanked us by giving me a hug and kissing Marshall on the cheek. Fionna went inside and I heard Cake yell at her for going away for a night with two vampires. Damn she's screwed. Marshall was just staring at the door blushing and he had a hand to his cheek. "Come on lover boy. The Sun is about to go down. And I'm tired." I mocked as I flew off.

That night we went to bed and slept like logs. We woke up the next morning to a BIG surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

The next morning we woke up to a big surprise. It hasn't snowed in Ooo or Aaa sense before the war. But for the first time in 2000 years (we where really young last time it snowed) it snowed. The white powder was everywhere. It was beautiful. Best Birthday Ever. Marshall tossed me one of his jackets and he put one of his on. Wewent outside and he stuck his tough out. I laughed. He had a hat on so the snow stuck to his hat instead of his hair. Me on the other hand looked like my hair was white after an hour. His idea to have a snowball fight was not helping.

After I hid on the roof of his house for I could get a better shot I spotted a certain little hero coming close. I laughed. When I said he could visit I didn't think he'd do it today. I was happy to see him though. Not a surprise he started to throw snowballs at me too. Not fair it was 2 on 1! When we started to get cold Marshall brought hot cocoa out. He started a fire and we sat around it. Fionna showed up after too. I cuddled into Finn and Fionna cuddled into Marshall.

**Finn P.O.V.**

Marceline cuddled into me. I was a little surprised but happy to. She had a little layer of snow covering her just enought to make her seem to glow. She looked like a snow angel. She looked up at me and smiled then kissed me. She was my personal snow angel.


End file.
